Remember Me?
by JJBluebell
Summary: Sylar and Luke are on the road affter what happend at the dinner, when Sylar gets a text from Rebel to save the girl. who is this girl? why was this mission given to Sylar? and what will happen to her when he finds her? *my first fic* Sylar/OC
1. Remember Me?

Remember Me?

Luke and Sylar were in a car they'd stolen a few miles back, Luke was sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat, the sound of the radio drowning out his snoring, for witch Sylar was grateful, he didn't really need the kid anymore and he was annoying, but for some reason Sylar kept him round. It had just gone dark when Sylar heard a ringing coming from the back of the car. He assumed it must be the phone from the cars original owner, as he didn't own a phone and he made Luke leave his behind for safety reasons.

As the ringing music continued, Sylar was becoming annoyed and roughly woke Luke with a shake on the arm. With a grunt Luke rose rubbing his eyes and asked "what is it? Am trying to sleep!" Sylar, paying no attention to the boys complaints simply said "find whatever that is ringing and turn it off." an annoyed and sleepy Luke undid his seatbelt and complained under his breath as he stretched to search the back seat for the phone.

"got it!" Luke yelled, as Sylar sighed in relief that the annoying tune had gone, "it's a text" Luke continued "to you?!", Sylar's brow frowned with confusion and asked "what dose it say?" Luke opened the text and read allowed, "Sylar, you are needed ! They have the girl! She will trust you alone! SAVE HER! Directions follow - Rebel" Luke asked "what dose that mean?" Sylar simply replied "means we're making a detour".

Sylar and Luke followed the directions given to them and found themselves at an old abandoned warehouse. Before getting out the car Luke asked "who are we here to save exactly?" Sylar just shrugged and said "no idea" as he got out of the car, following Sylar Luke asked "then why are we here? There is no one here anyway! Someone's just messing with us!" Sylar simply ignored him and continued with his mission, to save the girl, whomever she should be! Groaning in frustration Luke ran to catch up as he yelled quietly "Sylar wait up!". as Sylar reached the end of the wall he walked against, he turned to the entrance to see three guards waiting there. Sylar turned to Luke and said "no one here, huh?!" Luke sighed in defeat and asked "fine, I was wrong, so what now?" Sylar merely smiled at the boy as if to say 'what do you think' and Luke smiled back and whispered "I want the big one".

The two stepped out from there hiding place, as Sylar sent all three guards flying into a wall, Luke micro-waved the big one as Sylar slit the throat of the second with a simple swipe of his finger. The third guard was now on the floor with no weapons as Sylar said "what are you doing here?, who do you have?" the guard remand grounded as he muttered in response "wwewe…we rran out of g..gas s..s..so we w..where told t..to wait h.h..here with t..the captive to be p..p..picked up! I d..didn't s..see her f..face!" Sylar quickly disposed of the guard and said to Luke "strip him and put on his uniform".

They strolled into the building with out question, but Sylar knew it was only a matter of time before someone found the dead guards hidden just out of sight , so they needed to act fast . As they walked along a corridor Sylar stopped suddenly and quickly pulled out an arm to holt Luke, Luke asked "what is it?" Sylar merely motioned for him to follow, as they walked along a wall they stopped again at a door, both Sylar and Luke heard voices coming from the room and listened carefully as one guard said "this ant right! man we cant do this !" and the other replied in a cocky tone "sure we can, besides who is she gonna tell? No one that's who, because she cant!" as Sylar peered through the window of the door he saw just two guards and a brunette girl tired to a cheer facing away from him. One of the guards pulled out a knife and sliced the girls summer dress down the middle and yanked it away, to leave the obviously drugged girl in only her white lace bra and panties, then the guard started undoing his belt.

Realising what was about to happen Sylar burst into the room as he removed his ski mask throwing both agents to the wall telekinetically and yelled "Luke untie her" with out question Luke ran to the girl and pulled the drugging tube from her nose then began to untie her. Sylar turned to see how Luke was getting on, only to see the girl's face, she was only 17 years old, had pail white skin, rose pink lips and long dark brown curly hair with bits of blond traced round each curl, then he realised who she was and whispered with sadness "Jackie?", as Luke heard him he asked "you know her?" ignoring Luke, Sylar dropped the agents to the floor and ran to the girls side, kneeling in front of her he lifted her face and gently moved her hair behind her ear, and said "Jackie can you hear me? Come on open your eyes" on hearing his voice the girl, now known as Jackie opened her eyes ever so slightly, but flinched away when Sylar touched her cheek, not knowing who he was, Sylar said with sadness in his voice "don't be afraid! It's ok, it's just me. Oh, Jackie what have you got yourself into this time?" with that , that voice that seemed so familiar to her, she smiled in realisation of who her saviour was. Looking into big brown eyes she knew so well, her ice blue eyes shimmered in hope as she smiled a sad little smile and said in a English, Scouse accent, letting a tear fall "Gabriel!?!" smiling himself Sylar said "yeah, it's me, am here, everything is going to be ok". remembering about Luke and the agents, Sylar removed his coat to cover Jackie's nakedness, he rapped the coat around her protectively and then turned his attention to the agents, snapping the neck of the first with a twist of his finger then walked to the second, the one with his belt undone and said "you were going to **hurt** her! You were going to **violate** her! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN LOOK AT HER!" as he screamed these words he began beating the agent, Luke looked on in horror and wondered who this girl must be to provoke such affection and protection from a serial killer, Jackie however was still in to much of a groggy state from the drugs to see what was happening. Sylar continued to beat the agent with his bear fists as blood was now covering his hands and splattered on his face, it was clear that the agent was long dead but Sylar refused to stop, but suddenly did when he heard Jackie whisper his name through the drugs.

Sylar looked at Luke than Jackie and said "Luke make sure the cost is clear" Luke ran to the door to check for more guards as Sylar picked Jackie up in a bridal style fashion, making sure she remand covered as she rapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck, "all clear" Luke said in a confident manner and watched in amazement as Sylar carried the now sleeping girl out of the building as Luke followed silently.

Once outside Sylar put Jackie in the back seat and removed his jumper, rolled it up, then placed it under her head. What amazed Luke even more was just before Sylar stood and shut the car door he placed a small kiss on the top of the sleeping girls head and said "sweet dreams". as he closed the door and walked to the drivers side Luke said "Sylar what the hell happened in there? Who is this girl? how do you know her? And why was she calling you Gabriel?" Sylar simply said "get in, I'll explain on the way." Luke gets in the car and they drive off. When back on the road Sylar say's in hushed tones as to not wake Jackie "what happened back there was I lost my temper, this girl is called Jackie Silverman, and how I know her is she used to work for me in my shop as well as lodge there and she is also the only person that, if I could, I would die for and she was calling me Gabriel because that's my name, Sylar is an alias I took when I started killing people and no you cant call me it, ever!" Luke now realising that there is another side to this brutal killer, sat quietly as he looked back and forth from Jackie to Sylar, wondering how he came to care so much for a simple girl, or at least she seemed simple.

Chapter 2

As they where driving through a small town Sylar pulled into a motel and Luke asked "what are we doing here?" Sylar simply said "Jackie needs a bed to sleep in and some clothes and you could do with a shower!" as Sylar stepped out of the car Luke smelled himself and saw that Sylar was right, he did need a shower. Sylar opened the back seat and shuck Jackie gently saying "Jackie, come on sweetie, time to wake up." Jackie woke with a small smile at seeing Sylar's face, and whilst rubbing her eyes she asked "Gabriel, where are we?" with a smile Sylar said "just some crappy little town, but I saw a this motel and figured that you could use a real bed" Jackie gave a toothy grin and said "always the gentleman" Sylar gave a slight chuckle and said "I'll be back in a minuet" Sylar then left to get a room key.

Jackie saw the jumper she was sleeping on and pulled it over her head, after putting the jumper on she realised that their was someone else in the car and said happily as she extended her hand "hi am Jackie, you must be a friend of Gabriel's" Luke looked at the girl and said "yeah something like that, am Luke" he said taking Jackie's hand and shaking it gently, Luke looked at Jackie and saw this as a chance to ask some questions and he turned to Jackie and asked "so how do you two know each over, I mean he told me you worked in his shop but you don't care about an employee the way he seems to care about you, so what's the deal?" Jackie eagerly answered with a smile "oh well if the truth be told he saved me" seeing Luke's confusion Jackie continued "I was a runway, living on the streets, I got sick, one night Gabriel saw me realised that I was ill, he took me to his shop, he had a bed in the back and he took care of me, nursed me back to health, never asked me why I ran away or anything like that, and when I was better he said that I could live in the back and work is the shop as rent and because he lived in the apartment upstairs he could make sure I was ok day or night. He became my best and only friend, eventually I told him everything, why I ran, my crappy childhood, my favourite food, everything, then he went travailing round the world, he sent me post cards and souvenirs, t-shirts from Chicago, teddy's from South America, but because I didn't know where he'd be for how long I couldn't write back, which brought me down but getting his letters was always the highlight of my week. So now tell me, what happened to him?" Luke confused asked "what do you mean?" Jackie said "well he looks so different, what happened to the geek sheik look?" Luke let out a laugh and said "geek sheik really?" Jackie hit Luke in the arm, hard, and in shock Luke yelled "what was that for?" Jackie gave him a stern look, a look he got from Sylar a lot and said in a calm yet angry voice "don't you ever laugh at him, he is a hundred times the man you could ever be, geek or no geek!" rubbing his sore arm and said "right, sorry" Luke decided that this girl could be trouble, she also had a good arm and wasn't afraid to hurt him, so he figured this girl must be tough to be in Sylar's good books.

When Sylar returned to the car he opened the door for Jackie seeing that she was wearing his jumper and buttoned up his coat to cover herself properly, he then said "I got us a room. Luke if anyone asks you're my little brother and Jackie your our stepsister, got it?" Luke just nodded as Jackie said "yep" in response. They then went up to there room it had two bedrooms, in the first had two single beds and the second a double, it had one bathroom, and a the main room which was both a kitchen and a living room with a double couch, a single chair and a TV on a table in the corner.

Sylar then said "ok, am going to go get us some food and stuff, don't leave this room, Luke and I are in the singles, Jackie you can have the double. don't open this door for anyone but me, I will knock three times and when I get back, Jackie we are going to have to talk, ok?" Jackie nodded with nervousness from the talk to come or because he was leaving her alone with a stranger was unsure, but as Sylar opened the door to leave he looked back to see the fear on Jackie's face and went over to her, from this Luke could see that Jackie was only chest high to Sylar's height, as Sylar reached Jackie he put his arms round her and embraced her in a hug, then as he pulled out of the loving gesture he put his hands on her shoulders and said "don't worry, I wont be gone long, and Luke will look after you. I'm not going anywhere without you, ok?" Jackie looked Sylar dead in the eyes and asked "promise?" Sylar smiled, moved a strand of hair behind her ear, and said "double promise" Jackie gave Sylar a resurging smile and a quite nod, Sylar turned to Luke and said in a threatening tone "you keep her safe" Sylar than gave Jackie a kiss on the forehead and left.

Once Sylar was gone Luke asked "why dose he care about you so much?" Jackie just looked at him and said "I don't know, maybe he just dose" Luke scoffed and said "ok, then why do you care about him so much?" Jackie said without looking at Luke "because he helped me when no one else would, coz he's been there when I needed him and he's never pushed me into saying or doing anything, and coz he's my best friend, my family and my hero. What isn't he telling me?" Luke just stared at her in shock and said in a shaky voice "what do mean?" Jackie stood hands on hips and said "I know Gabriel better than anyone and I know when he's hiding things from me, back in New York I let it go coz I figured it was coz that girl he was seeing left, but now I want to know what's going on, why he's so different yet the same, why he's mean to you, Gabriel isn't mean to anyone, ever. So I want you to tell me what's going on, now" Luke just looked at her and said "its not my place to say, you should just ask Sylar when he gets back" Jackie confused asked "Sylar? Why are you calling him Sylar?" and Luke said "like I said, its not my place, am going to take a shower" Luke walked into the bathroom and Jackie sat down, turned on the TV and waited for her answers.

Two hours later Sylar returned to find Luke and Jackie watching TV in silence, when he walked in the door he said "ok, I got food, Jackie I got you some clothes, luckily I still remember your size and I got shampoo and some other stuff for you" Sylar's smile dropped as Jackie looked at him as if to say she was mad, Sylar asked "what's wrong?" Jackie said "what's going on? Why do you look so different? And why are you mean to Luke?" Sylar said "that's some of the things I wanted to talk to you about. You remember how I know how things work" Jackie nodded "well it works with people to, and it turns out that that was my original ability. Jackie I'm different to the man you remember, I'm a killer, that's what I do, I have this hunger to know more, to be more and I cant control it and it's made me a murderer, I kill people and take their abilities then destroy the brain so no one else can acquire that ability. that's when I took on the name Sylar as an alias. Then I found out I was adopted, and that my father was really my uncle, and that this kid Luke knew where my real dad was but now he's told me I don't know why I keep him round but for some reason I do" Jackie looked shocked but simply nodded and said "okay" Sylar looked at Jackie and said "that's it?" Jackie just said "well I have some questions, would you kill me for my ability?" Sylar looked saddened at this question and said immediately "no, never" Jackie nodded and asked "have you ever hurt a child for an ability?" Sylar lowered his head and said "I tried once but I was able to stop myself, because I knew out of all the things I have done that if I hurt her it would have broke your heart the most" Jackie looked him in the eyes and said "ok" Sylar obviously expecting a bad reaction said "that's it, Jackie I'm a killer, I kill people to make myself special and all you say is ok?" Sylar was now standing, Jackie stood, took his hand and said "Gabriel you have always been special to me, and this isn't your fault, it's this hunger, and if its what you need to do to make yourself feel better or whatever, then I'm with you." Sylar stared at Jackie in amazement and asked "you accept this? Accept me as a killer?" Jackie gave a small giggle and said "of cause, I'll always accept you, because you have always accepted me. And besides its not like you're a paedophile or something sick like that is it? People die every day anyway right?" Sylar couldn't believe how well she was taking this and the fact that every word was the truth because not once had his lie detection tingled.

Sylar asked Jackie what her ability was and discovered that the watch shop was being robbed one night and Jackie was shot, the guy was about to run, when Jackie grabbed his leg and a purple light came out of her hand and suddenly she found that she felt stronger and that her wound was healing and the bullet exited her body, but then she noticed that the guy was weakening but there was nothing she could do, but watch he man stumble away. But after worded she discovered that the robber had the ability to shape shift into animal forms and that he could also communicate with them and that's how he got into the shop, spider's, but by draining his life force into herself she also took his ability. There was also the fact that she could take the purple light and make it into balls of energy in her hands. Sylar was amazed that Jackie could do this and realised that they could both live forever if Jackie found the right ability, and was so happy that, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to lose her.

Chapter 3

That night, after everything was talked over, the three went to bed but Sylar was to exhilarated to sleep and Luke's snoring didn't help. Suddenly Sylar herd footsteps and the creek of the door, when he looked up he saw Jackie standing in the door way, hair out and wild, wearing his black t-shirt from earlier that day and a pair of cotton green pyjama pants he'd bought for her, and asked "Jackie, what's wrong?" she looked scared and was shaking as she said "I had a nightmare, I cant go back to sleep" Sylar gave her a small smile as he climbed out of the bed, to reveal his bare chest and his black cotton pyjama pants, he walked barefoot towards Jackie as he said "just like old time's" Jackie gave him a smile as they exited the bedroom to leave a loudly snoring Luke.

Jackie and Sylar where in the kitchen, Sylar was doing what he always did when Jackie couldn't sleep, making his infamous Midnight Mess as Jackie called it, it was a plate of 3 peaces of bacon, 2 sausages, 1egg, 2 toast, beans, 1 hash brown and a glass of soda. They sat in front of the TV for about an hour after they finished eating, it was now 3:15 and Jackie was resting her head on Sylar's chest, with him having his left arm round her protectively whilst the other gently stoked her hair as they lay on the couch, Sylar said quietly "Jackie are you still awake?" her only response was to nuzzle closer into Sylar's chest.

Sylar gently lifted Jackie the way he had in the warehouse and carried her to her room, he telekinetically lifted up the quilt and placed her under it, covering her, then knelt down to give her a kiss on the head as he whispered "sweet dreams" as he looked at the only person he cared for, he remembered what reunited them, someone named Rebel, he then left the room, leaving the door open a crack, went over to his coat and pulled out the cell-phone from the pocket, as Sylar went over the text sent to him he fond what he was looking for, the number of the sender, he then began to text 'who are you?" and sent the text, within seconds he got a messange saying 'a friend, did you save her?' Sylar replied 'I have only 1 friend and you helped me save her. Why?' Rebel texted 'I am a friend to all of our kind, we must stick together. What they are doing is wrong and nobody should be alone, she needs you and you need her' Sylar smiled and replieyed 'ok, your noble and secretive, I understand that. Thank you for the first text, I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her, I owe you my life' and then 'don't thank me just take care of her and when I ask a favor of you will you do it?' Sylar shrugged to this and typed 'yes I will, for what you did, I will' then, 'ok I will contact you when I need you, be careful - Rebel' Sylar shut the phone and walked over to Jackie's door to see her sleeping peacefuly and remembered how they were before Elle and Suresh came into their lives.

_*Flashback* _

_Jackie was brushing up as Gabriel worked on a watch, then Jackie said "so, what do you want for dinner tonight, pizza or pizza?" Gabriel chuckled and said "touth choice, but I guess we'll go with pizza" Jackie smiled and with sarcastic seriousness said "good choise, I just wouldn't have been able to chose." they both let out a laugh, when a middle-aged man walked into the shop disturbing the laughter and asked "sorry am I interrupting something?" the laughter dieing down, Gabriel said with a real smile "no sir, nothing. How may I help you?" the man replyed "well I have this watch, it was my grandfarthers, I found it in the attic and would like it restored for my dads birthday next week" Gabriel examend the watch and said "oh, this is a beautiful peace. It should only take a few days to fix." the man smiled at Gabriel as Jackie interrupted and said "hay sorry to interupt, but I was just bout to go and get us some lunch from the café." Gabriel looked at her and said "yes, you know what I want, what we get everyday" Jackie held out her hand and said "yeah but am sure they'd like me to pay" Gabriel's face shown with realisation and simply smiled as he went into the back to get some money, leaveing Jackie with the man who was looking at her as he said "your enployer is a very nice man" Jackie smiled and said "yeah Gabriel's the best, don't know what I'd do without him, without me he'd be lost throe" they both sheared a giggle as Gabriel come from the back room and said "here you are, and Jackie could you get me a slice of pie as well please?" Jackie just looked at him and said "peach?" Gabriel smiled down and said "you know me to well" Jackie simply said "yeah, but would you want me any other way" they laughted and Gabriel said "never, now go before they close" Jackie rolled her eyes and said "fine, am going, am going" Jackie stretched up to Gabriel and they kissed on the cheek and Jackie said "be right back" as she left the shop. The man that had witnessed this said "that's a lovely girlfriend you got youself there, not many nice young ladys round these days, but you managed to find a good one" instead of correcting the man Gabriel said "thank you, she is quite amazing isn't she?" the man nodded happily, Gabriel later told Jackie what the man had said about her being his girlfriend and blushed, he never told her he didn't deny it_

_*Flashback Ends* _

Sylar laughed to himself at the memery and turned to leave and try to get some sleep when he heard Jackie say "Gabriel, don't leave me, stay? Keep me safe" Sylar looked and her as she opened up the quilt to invite him in, then he walked over to her and climed into the bed, sliding his arm around her sholder as she rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep istantly, Sylar was luled to sleep not long after by the scent of her strawberry shampoo and the gentle beating of her heart.

Chapter 4

The next morning Sylar was woken by the sound of tapping, and when he opened his eyes he saw Luke standing at the door, cup of coffee in hand and a grin on his face as he said "well someone had a good night" Sylar gave him an angered look and gentaly slipped away from Jackie's embrace, as not to wake her. When they where out of Jackie's room Luke said "I knew there was a reason you care about her so much, your doing the deed with her" Sylar smacked Luke on the head and said "no I'm not, and if you talk about her like that again, I will kill you" Luke saw the seriousness on his face and asked "ok, sorry. So why were you in her bed then?" Sylar was making some coffee when he said "Jackie has nightmares, she's afraid of the dark, and being alone frightens her" Luke laughed and Sylar grabbed him pinned him to the wall and yelled "you'd be afraid of the dark to if your mom left and your drunk dad came home every night and beat the shit out of you init, because he blamed you for your mother leaving, and you where alone because he already caused the death of your twin sister that you wittiest, then sat in her blood, holding her body waiting for her to wake up because your six years old and don't realise that she's never going to wake up. Don't you ever laugh at her, EVER!" Luke was now shaking and said "oh god am sorry, I didn't know am sorry" Sylar let him drop to the floor and said "your lucky I don't kill you".

Later, about eleven o'clock, Sylar was driving along, Jackie was in the passenger seat, and Luke was in the backseat, when Sylar suddenly swerved back in front of an old boarded up dinner, Jackie screamed and Luke yelled "SYLAR WHAT THE HELL? Not all of us are immortal you know!" Jackie just looked shocked but looked at Sylar and said "Gabriel, what's wrong?" Sylar got out of the car as both Jackie and Luke followed and said "I remember this place" Sylar then quickly removed the boarding from the door way and went inside knowing that this pace held something significant that he just couldn't remember.

As he looked around he began to recall his lose memories. He remembered his father bringing him into this dinner and going to talk to a couple, losing his toy car down a hole in the ledge, and his father presenting him to the couple he was talking to, he recognised the woman as the mother he grew up with. Jackie asked Sylar "Gabriel, why are we here? What happened here?" Sylar removed the ledge wall and bent down to retrieve the toy car he'd lost long ago, and said "I was five, this was my favourite toy. something big happened here, something my father did to me." Luke looked bored but when Sylar's father was mentioned he said "why don't you just forget him, guys a jerk" Sylar turned and said "really? because all I remember you saying is happy little story's about bird watching" Luke looked down and Sylar looked out the window as he was remembering something else, he remembered what happened to his mother, how his father killed her in front of him and just drove away.

Jackie and Luke suddenly herd Sylar say "Mommy? Mommy?" then Jackie said "Gabriel are you ok?" he turned, talking to no one specific and said "he killed her. He sold me for money then killed my mother right in front of me" both Jackie's and Luke's face fell unable to believe what Sylar was saying, Jackie asked "your dad killed your mum? Oh my god Gabriel, am so sorry" Luke with shock on his face said "Sylar man, I don't know that to say, I mean I knew he was a jerk and all but, fuck, am so sorry" Sylar looked at Luke, filled with rage and said "are you really? Because all I remember is you saying about your trips and how grate he was, you made him sound like a fucking saint or something" as Sylar was saying this he pinned Luke to the wall telekinetically and Luke asked "what are you doing?" and Sylar said "you're here and I feel the need to express myself" with that Jackie stepped impart wean Luke and Sylar and said "oh yeah, well am here to, are you going to express yourself through me as well?" Jackie stood stern, arms crossed as Sylar said "Jackie you don't understand" Jackie said "I think I do. Your angry and upset and you have every right to be, but you have no right to take it out on Luke, if your going to take it out on anyone it should be your dad, and I'll be dammed before I let you hurt or kill Luke because you cant control your temper." in anger Sylar yelled "why should I control it? I'm already a killer, what reason do I have do be anything else? Huh? lets face facts Jackie, I am just like my father" Jackie looked saddened and yelled back "the reason you have is me, you don't have to be your fathers son, but if you are, then kill me, kill the women who loves you, go on, do it, because I'd rather die by your hand, remembering the man I love than to live and watch you become someone I don't recognise, because right now I don't know you and your breaking my heart" by this time Jackie was already crying, as Sylar looked at her, knowing that every word was true and realising that he was shattering the only person he ever truly loved. Yet he never realised he loved her, he always thought that his protectiveness of her was brotherly, but looking back he saw that it was jalousie and love that drove him.

Looking at the tears that filled Jackie's eyes Sylar said "Jackie, am sorry" he reaching out to touch her but she flinched away and turned around to face the wall, and Sylar continued "your right, you are my reason and I love you to, am only sorry it took this long, you crying and me being an ass to realise it. I need you Jackie, you're my everything" Jackie still stood facing away from him.

Sylar let Luke down, looked him in the eyes and said "Luke, am sorry, I never should have done that. I understand if you want to go home." Luke looked at him stunned and said "I don't want to go home, your like a cool older brother to me and even though your mean to me and hit me on the head a lot, I respect you, and I know you only do it because am a smart ass, and anyway if I leave Jackie will end up beating the shit out of you" they gave each other a little smile and Sylar went over to Jackie, who had still said nothing, he touched her shoulder and said "Jackie can you forgive me?" Jackie, still facing away said "did you mean it? What you said" smiling slightly Sylar said "Yes I did, I'm in love with you Jackie, with all of whatever's left my heart, I love you" suddenly Jackie spun round like lightning and kissed him, Sylar, stunned at first, quickly responded to the kiss, it was passion filled and fast, yet loving and slow. The kiss was broken by Luke coughing uncomfortably and as they broke Jackie blushed as she nuzzled into Sylar's chest and Luke asked "so what now?" Sylar taking Jackie's hand and Luke's shoulder said "now, this dysfunctional little family of ours is going to see my father, and then I'm going to kill him." the three headed out of the dinner, Sylar and Jackie hand in hand with Luke at Sylar's side. Now with everything out in the open, they went to avenge Sylar and his mother, knowing that despite what tomorrow my bring they have each other, their own sycophantic, unhinged and loving little family.


	2. The Twist

Chapter 5

It was just coming into morning when they stopped at a gas station with a dinner inside to get something to eat, clean clothes and some gas. Jackie got out of the car in her pyjamas, her hair in a messy bun and some sandals, opened the trunk of the car and got their bags, as Sylar filled up the tank and Luke went to pay for the gas. When Luke got back Jackie gave him his bag and said "here you go bro" Sylar smiled at the comment as Luke gave a small laugh. They went into the dinner and people looked at them immediately, they sat at a booth near the entrance as Jackie picked up her bag and said "am going to go the ladies and get changed. Baby you know what I like, Luke if my food gets here before I do don't eat it" the three laughed as Jackie kissed Sylar and said "be right back" and went to bathroom to get changed.

The waitress, in her forty's, with red curly hair and a slender figure for someone of her age, then came over and said with a smile "good morning, welcome to the Mac Shack, am Molly, I'll be your waitress this morning, what can I get for you?" Sylar gave the woman a kind smile and said "hello Molly, I'll have the peach pie, with ice cream, and a black coffee please, oh and can I get some pancakes with syrup and a coke for my girl, as well please" the waitress gave a warm smile and said "well, of cause, and what will it be for you honey?" turning her attention to Luke he said "can I have the beacon omelette and a soda, please" the waitress wrote down the order and said "that'll be with you in a jiffy" and walked to the counter to put in the order. Luke then picked up his bag and said "am just going to get changed" Sylar nodded and said "ok but hurry up" with out making a smart ass comment he just nodded and went to the men's bathroom, knowing that Sylar was nervosas that in a few hours he would meet his father, who also happened to be his mothers killer.

When Luke was out of sight, Sylar went up to the counter and asked "hi, have you got a phone I could use?" the woman pulled a phone from behind the counter with a smile and said "here you are" Sylar simply said "thank you" and began to dial, the call receiver rang twice, then came a woman's voice "hello" Sylar just said "Luke's safe, and he's happy." the woman, Luke's mother said "where is he? What have you done to him?" Sylar replied blankly "he's in the bathroom getting changed. He's like a little brother to me. We're a family, the three of us, we'll take care of each other. I'll call you once a week to let you know how he is, or until he feels ready to talk to you himself, ok?" Luke's mother asked "he's happy?" Sylar replied "yes he is" giving a sigh she said "ok, thank you" Sylar nodded to himself and said "I'm doing this for him, not you" and hung up, gave the woman back the phone, said "thanks" and returned to the booth. Within moments of sitting down, Sylar turned to see Jackie emerge from the bathroom, she ware a yellow sundress, the hem just past her knees, with small puffed sleeves, ending at her forearm, with a white ribbon under her large bust and on her hourglass waist, she also ware yellow strap, small heeled shoes, with her hair in a tight curly pony, held by a yellow scrunchie, with a curly, golden strand loose on the side of her face and lightly done makeup, just black mascara and pale pink lip-gloss. With her bag in hand she walked over to the table, all eyes looking at her, Sylar, closing his mouth said "wow, you look beautiful" as she sat down she said with a true smile "thanks. Where's Luke?" at this Luke appeared from the bathroom, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a navy blue button shirt, said "here" Sylar had not hared a word from either as he was to focused on Jackie. Luke waved a hand in front of Sylar's face and said "hello, earth to Sylar" Sylar said "sorry, what?" and Jackie giggled as she said "so I take it you like the outfit" Sylar said cockily "well I bought it so yeah, just didn't think it'd look as good as it dose".

The waitress, Molly, then came over with there food and said "here you are dears, hope you enjoy" the three smiled and Jackie said "am sure we will, thank you" Molly gave her a warm smile and left the three to eat. After they had eaten and paid Sylar went to get changed, as Luke and Jackie waited in the booth, Luke said "he seems nerves" Jackie looked at him and replied "wouldn't you be, if you were about to meet your long lost dad, who just so happened to kill your mum, right in front of you?" Luke shrugged and said "well when you put it like that", then Sylar came from the bathroom, wearing black denim jeans and a grey button shirt. Luke got in the back seat of the car, while Jackie stood as Sylar approached and took her hand, she said "you ok?" with a sad smile Sylar answered "I will be, lets get this over with and get on with our new lives!" Jackie gave a comforting smile as she pulled Sylar into a hug and said "don't worry, what ever happens we're here, am here, always. K?" Sylar pulled out of the hug and smiled as he said "I know", with that they got into the car and continued on the road to Samson Grey.

Within the hour the car pulled up outside an old decaying trailer, Sylar sat in the car looking out at the cabin whist Luke and Jackie looked at Sylar, and Luke said "Sylar, dude, do you want us to come in with you or what?" and Sylar answered "no, I want you two safe, I know you can take care of yourselves but this I have to do on my own, and I'd feel better knowing you where at a safe distance" Jackie took his hand and said "Be careful" Sylar gave her a kiss and said "I always am, Luke take care of her for me" Luke gave a small nod and Sylar left the car and his loved ones to go and confront his maker.

As Sylar entered the trailer he sees a door and approaches, seeing the man, his father, inside, he knocks on the door as he opens it and says "it's me. Gabriel. Your son", Samson gives no response to this and continues to ignore Sylar, stepping forward Sylar says "got some questions about myself. Who I am. Where I come from. But then I remembered: you abandoned me. You killed my mother." with this Samson replies, still not looking at Sylar, "Soooo…now what?" Sylar then tells his father that he's going to kill him and Samson turns to reveal a old man with tubes attached to his face, and say's "well if you don't the cancer will", shock beamed from Sylar's face.

Meanwhile in the car, Jackie and Luke sit anxiously waiting for Sylar's return. Jackie turned to Luke and said "do you think he's ok?" Luke looked at Jackie and said "cause he is. I mean we haven't heard any screaming yet so I say we sit tight" Jackie nodded and said "your right, Gabriel's a big boy he can take care of himself. I'll give him ten minuets then am goin in!" Luke just said "there is no way I can possibly stop you from going in there is their?" Jackie not looking at Luke but at the trailer replied "not a chance in hell" Luke nodded and whispered to himself "ten minuets".

Back in the trailer, Sylar is now sitting with his father helping him stuff a rabbit, when Sylar explains what his profession is "I fix watches…thought it would make my father happy" Samson then give a scoff and says "the only thing people are good for is disappointment" this sparks Sylar's interest and he asks "is that why you killed my mother? Why you abandoned me?" not looking at Sylar Samson replied "I don't remember. Didn't matter to me. So few things do", then Sylar suddenly slices his hand whilst cutting the string off of the rabbit, and hold's it up for his father to see. Samson's face shines with amazement as he realises that his son can heal, he then asks Sylar where he obtained the ability and Sylar says "a cheerleader from Texas" Samson says "immortality only prolongs the suffering" than asks Sylar to put the rabbit on the shelf, but as Sylar turned he was pined to the wall with two arrows and said "what are you doing" Samson, ripping the tubes from his face screamed "I want that power" Sylar looks at him is shock and immobility and says "but what about immortality just prolonging the suffering?" Samson smugly replies "I'll get it right this time. Do more. Be more. Take every challenge. Fight hard. Risk it all. Take real power. Real authority. Change everything - the world! Just to see if I can." just as Samson comes to slice Sylar's head open, he cant move, realising that his son can then hears Sylar say "after all your years, I thought you would have known when someone was playing possum" Samson then suddenly falls to the ground to revel Jackie with her hand on his shoulder purple light shining away, with Luke by her side she says angrily "no one hurts my family" Luke went over to Sylar and helped him remove the arrows from his shoulder as Samson looked up and waved a hand at Jackie, but when nothing happened he looked at his hand in shock horror and Jackie said "your ability's are gone, their mine now!" Samson looked at her and said with disbelief "no, give them back" Jackie scoffed at this and said "I don't think so, after all you've done to my Gabriel it's time to pay, don't you think?" Luke and Sylar now standing on each side of her, Samson looked at Luke in confused and said "Luke? What are you doing here?" Luke looked at him with disgust and said "your son wanted to find you, so I helped. He told me what you did to his mother, we came to kill you" still confused he asked "we?" Luke continued "yeah, we, Gabriel, the son you betrayed and abandoned, Jackie the women he loves, who he would never hurt, and me the smart ass kid brother he never had. We're a family, you know, that thing you destroyed" Luke was inches away from Samson now and looked like he was going to fry him when Jackie grabbed his arm and said "Luke, control yourself, he ant worth the time" Luke backed away slowly as Jackie grabbed Sylar's hand as the three began to leave, when Samson cried "WAIT!! Kill me!! That's what you came here to do, so do it" Gabriel scoffed then gave a grin as he said "I did come here to kill you, but I'd rather let the cancer consume you, with pain and suffering. Goodbye father." with that the trio left and got in their car.

Half a mile down the road Sylar said "one down, one to go" Luke asked "what dose that mean" Jackie turned to him and said "I came to America to find my mum, to find out why she left us with that monster and that's exactly what we're going to do" now up to speed luke asked "oh, ok, so how do we find her? What do we have to go on?" Sylar answered "just her name, but I've found people on less" intrigued Luke asked Jackie "what's her name?" not looking at Luke but tightening her hold on Sylars hand she said " Meredith, Meredith Gordon".


	3. Save Me?

Chapter 6

Sylar checked them into a motel when he saw night fall approaching, and ditched the car, this time he only got two beds, 1 single and 1 double. Luke and Sylar where sitting in the first room watching TV, Sylar was sitting on the couch with Luke on the chair across, they where watching some old movie with bad effects, when Jackie come into the room, she had been in the office on the computer looking up her mother Meredith and when she found what she was looking for, printed it and rushed to room.

On entering the room both men stood and Luke asked "what we got?" Jackie stood in front of the two and said "from what I've found I think my mum's ability is fire" when Sylar herd this he remembered Claire's mother who coincidently had the name Meredith and the power of fire, but he shrugged the thought away. "she has a brother named Flint, I don't know his power, or even if he has one, but she also has a kid who supposedly died in a fire, almost 2 years before Ellie an I were born." both men where now standing by her side, Sylar with an arm around her waist as she read and Luke with his hand on her shoulder, both trying to comfort the fact that she has lost not one but two siblings.

Sylar asked "anything else?" Jackie wiped away a stay tear as she said "I managed to get a last known address for the bother, thanks to your fathers ability of talking to machines. He's using an alias, Kevin String, here's the address" she said as she handed the peace of paper to Sylar, he said "we'll leave first thing, but right now its 12:15 so time for bed" the others agreed and Luke went across to his room as Jackie and Sylar went to their's.

Jackie and Sylar changed and got into bed. Sylar was shirtless and ware blue pyjama pants, as Jackie ware one of his shirts and a pair of pink striped panties. Sylar held Jackie and kissed her tenderly on her petal soft lips and said, looking deeply into her iced blue eyes "I love you" smiling a sleepy smile she said drifting to sleep "I love you to" as she fell into a deep slumber, Sylar began to feel unnerved, his gut was telling him something he didn't want to admit, that maybe he hadn't just killed Claire's mother, but Jackie's to! Tomorrow he'd know for sure, but till then he'd just have to pray.

When the morning came Jackie woke alone but to the smell of pancakes. She saw that Sylar had put some clothes out on a chair for her and got dressed. When she went into the kitchen, she saw Luke and Sylar both eating with a third plate awaiting her, she was dressed in black denim jeans, a pail blue off shoulder top with long sleeve's that ended at her knuckles and the hem just past her waist, a pair of bright blue converse and had her hair pulled into a loose side ponytail. Jackie took her seat next to Sylar and said happily "good morning" Luke looked at her and said "your in a good mood" Jackie smiled swallowing her pancake and replied "well not everyday you meet your uncle for the first time". After breakfast Sylar cheeked out and they headed on the road, it only took a few hours until they pulled in front of a nice red brick house with white door's, windows and picket fence. Jackie got out the car with haste and was followed but Sylar and Luke. Luke looked at Sylar's unnerved face and asked "Sy, you ok man?" sylar just nodded and said "yeah, just hope she hasn't got her hopes up for nothing is all" believing Sylar's half lie, Luke gave a nod in understanding.

Jackie was now at the front door and rang the bell, with Luke and Sylar on each side of her, both holding each of her hands. The door opened to reveal a bold man, with a five o'clock shadow and blue eyes, similar to Jackie's. the man said with a smile "can I help.." but stopped mid sentence when he saw Sylar and flames emerged from his hands, about to attack, but halted as Sylar said "I don't want any trouble Flint, we just want to talk to you" Flint disarmed and waved them in. once inside Flint asked "so what do you want?" looking at Sylar, but Jackie answered "I want to talk to you about your sister Meredith" Flint just looked at the young girl with a frown and asked "what da you want with my sister?" Jackie, getting strait to the point said "she's my mother" Flint looked shocked then said "what? Your kiddin me!?" looking stern Jackie replied "no am really not, she gave birth to me and my twin sister Ellie, and then abandoned us with our monster of a father and some crappy letter I never got to read, and I want to know why" Flint took a step closer and grabbed her face, Sylar and Luke jumped up to protect her but she raised her hand as a motion for them to wait.

Jackie looked into her uncle's eyes and a smile came across his face as he finished examining her, looking her in the eye with a warm smile he said, in a matter of fact way, "you're my niece" he pulled her into a hug and said "I've got a niece" he pulled out of the hug and said "I don't even know your name" Jackie smiled and said with tears "Jackie, my name is Jackie" they hugged again, but suddenly Flint remembered about the other two men in the room and pulled out of the embrace and said "so who are you, and how do you know my niece?" Luke answered "well, I know her through Sylar" Flint looked at Sylar and said "and how do YOU know her" it was obvious that the two had met before and that there was tension between the two so Jackie answered "Gabriel's my boyfriend. He saved my life" Flint looked at his new found niece and said "how" Jackie took Sylar's hand as all four sat and she explained what happened to her sister, how she came to New York, met Sylar, her ability, everything.

After a long chat, both Flint and Jackie where in tears, he told her that Meredith perished in a fire but it was the collapse of the building that killed her, Luke and Sylar had gone to the kitchen to give them some privacy, but when they came back in Jackie and her uncle where once again hugging and crying, both morning the loss of Meredith, it was then that Sylar's fears where confirmed, as he looked at the mantel he saw a picture of Flint and Meredith, each with an arm round the other, and he knew her as the same women who's death was his doing. He turned to look at Jackie, the women he loved and thought -_what am I going to do? I cant not tell her, yes she was cool with me being a murderer, but being her mothers? I could lose her!_- Sylar looked at her and new that losing her was the one thing he couldn't live with, but lying to her was something he'd never do. He had to tell her, Sylar was brought out of his thoughts by Jackie falling into Luke's arms.

He rushed to her side and said "Jackie? Baby what is it? What's wrong?" all three men showed concern, luke holding her up, sylar holding her hand with Flint holding the other as he checked her temper, he turned to Sylar and said with worry "she's burning up". The three men rushed out as Sylar carried Jackie's passed out form, flint rushed to his truck and said "we'll take my car it's faster" flint rushed into the drivers seat, luke the passengers, and sylar cradling Jackie in the back seat. As they drove sylar clung to Jackie praying silently and whispering things like "your going to be fine" and "come on Jackie stay with me".

When they where at the hospital all three ran inside, flint yelling "we need a doctor" as sylar carried her with tears in his eyes. A Doctor came over to them summoning the nurse to bring a stretcher and asked as Sylar placed her on the stretcher "what's her name? what happened?" all three followed as Jackie was moved by the doctor and several nurses and Luke answered "Jackie, her names Jackie and we don't know she just collapsed" the three where stopped from following fervour by the doctor as he ran to catch up with Jackie. 2 and a half hours passed, with each man pacing and hitting the wall at some point, when the doctor finally came out to them they all stood and the doctor asked "who are each of you to the girl?" sylar quickly said "I'm her boyfriend, Gabriel, this is my brother Luke and this is Flint Jackie's uncle" the doctor said "ah, well, mister Flint can I talk to you in privet?" Flint just said "just tell us what's wrong with her" the doctor nodded and said "well, it seams that Jackie has lung cancer" Luke interrupted and said "but she doesn't even smoke" and the doctor continued "you don't have to smoke to get it, but I'm afraid there is more bad news. This is spreding like nothing I've ever seen and I'm afraid that because of it's copasity we cant opperate" Flint looked at him and said "dose da mean she's goina die?" sylar slumpt to the floor as the doctor answered "I'm afraid so, am sorry" not looking at the doctor Sylar asked "how long dose she have left?" "about 6 mounths, am so sorry. If you'd like to see her she's in room 326" sylar stood looking at no one as the three men walked to Jackie's room. As they entered Jackie looked at them and said with a sad but warm smile "hi, guys" but her smile died when she saw the look on their face's and started to cry as she said "is it really that bad?" sylar was kneeling at her side her hand in his as he cryed, Luke was at her other side sitting on a chair and he did the same and her uncle stood at the foot of her bed and said fighting back the tears "I only just got you" this confirmed Jackie's suspision "am going to die arnt I? when I took your dads ability's I took some of the cancer to didn't I?" Jackie looked at the man she loved as he cryed and comfiest "I cant lose you! You're my girl and I love you" attempting to smile Jackie said "an I always will be, I love you to. I love you all. there is something wrong with my abilities when I tried to drain a nurse to make the pain stop I sparked but nothing happened".

Not able to look her in the eye sylar said "I met your mother once, didn't know it was her, your mother, not until today, you have a sister. The one that was said to have died in a fire, she was givin to a compony agent to raise, called Noah Bennet, her names Claire, she can regenerate, she can save you." Jackie looked at him and said "I want to meet her" sylar kissed her hand and said "consider it done" she gave him a smile as her eye's began to drift and she said "am so tired" Luke never letting go of her hand said "you rest, Sylar will go get your sister and me and Flint will be right here when you wake up" she nodded sleeperly and said "ok, I love you".

Sylar, went out and bought three phones, gave both Flint and Luke a phone each and gave them the numer of his and told them to call him to let him know what was happening. Shuk Flints hand, huged Luke and gave Jackie a kiss on her sleeping head, then left to find Claire, praying that she would listen, and save her sister, the women he loved.


	4. Finding Family

Jackie was wondering around the hospital, she wanted to get away from Luke and Flint, to be alone for a wile. She appreciated their help and all, but they were smothering her and she needed to get away, so she waited until Luke went the bathroom after Flint fell asleep, quickly scribbled a note that said -_ need some me time, gone for a walk, back soon, J x-_

she was now near the maternity ward, she could hear the babies crying and she walked into the ward, she looked through a window and saw a baby boy, with big brown eyes and a small portion of brown hair, in a plastic crib wrapped in powder blue blankets, she looked at him and touched the glass, as she did this the baby stopped crying and then she hared someone speak "how did you do that?" she turned to see a middle-aged, tall man with parts of gray in his hair, wearing a white overall and she said "do what?" the doctor looked at her quizzically and said "the baby, he's been crying for hours and no ones been able to sooth him, but one look at you and he's fine, how did you do it?" Jackie looked back at the baby, shrugged and said "I don't know. What's his name?"

the doctor looked at her sadly and said "he doesn't have one, his father died four mouths ago in a drive by and his mother was a prostitute who went into premature labour after being electrocuted by some sort of dart, but she died in labour, bled out" Jackie quickly turned her head to look at him and said "dart?" the doctor looked, noticing her tone had gone from sad and calm to worried and rushed he questioned "yes, several actually, why? What's wrong?" Jackie looked at the boy and in that moment she knew that shed die for him, a small smile came to the surface as she watched the now sleeping boy and said "nothing, everythin's perfect". that night Jackie stayed with him and when Sylar called she told him about the poor orphaned baby and how they could give him a good life, the childhood they never had and he agreed.

Sylar was standing there, outside the Bennet home, thinking of how to approach this. Then he new that no matter what way he asked he would most likely be shot anyway, so he might as well just get it over with. Sylar entered the house and looked around to find a small dog came up to him and rubbed its face on his leg.

He picked up the dog as he hared footsteps and looked to see a young skinny blond boy who asked "who are you?" Sylar smiled and said "I'm a ..aquatinted of Claire's, is she home?" the boy looked at him bored and backed away as he yelled up the stairs "CLAIRE SOME GUYS HERE TO SEE YOU" he hared her running down the stairs as she yelled back and the boy retrieved back into the kitchen "THANKS LYLE" but when she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw who was there she froze,

she looked as though she was about to run but Sylar stunned her by saying "Claire am not here to hurt you or your family I just need your help" Claire now stood stern with her arms crossed and said "why would I ever help you" Sylar placed the dog on the floor and said "because you have a sister and she's dieing, she needs you" Claire's arms fell as she looked at him and said "sister? What are you talking about?"

Sylar took a step closer to her and explained "your mother was on the run from the company after your supposed death, she went to England and got pregnant, she had twins, she abandoned them with their asshole father, who killed Ellie, one of your sister's when they were six, now Jackie your other sister has cancer and will die if you don't help" Claire looked at him with disbelieve and said "yeah, and say I believe you. Why would you help my sister?" Sylar didn't't look at her as he said "I have my reason's" then he hared her scream "DADDY!!" Sylar ran as fast as he could back to his hotel, as he entered the room he quickly shut the door and slumped to the floor, thinking -_'why couldn't't she just believe me!? Well they cant say I didn't't try and ask, but either way with or with out her consent she WILL save Jackie. After all theirs more than one way to skin a cat'-_

That night Sylar entered the Bennet home through Claire's bedroom window and took the young girl as she slept. Later that night Claire woke tired up in the back seat of a car with a familiar man driving. Knowing that she was awake Sylar said "am really sorry Claire, but I wont let her die, I wont!" Claire could do nothing but listen to the hazy fading sound of the radio as Sylar used one of his many abilities to lull her back to sleep.

Meanwhile Luke and Flint sat looking at Jackie as she held and fed the baby boy with a small bottle of milk that a nurse had given her, because he wouldn't't let anybody else feed him the doctor allowed Jackie to do it. Jackie smiled as Luke said "you look happy" Jackie said "I am, I just have this feeling that everything is goin to work out ya know?" Flint stood walked over to her and said "yeah and it will, when Sylar gets back and you get better then we can start over" Jackie nodded happily and walked over to the crib placed the baby down and said "I'll be right back, just need the loo" the men nodded as she left to find the lavatory.

When Jackie was in the bathroom she splashed her face looked in the mirror and turned to leave but as she walked out of the door she felt a large pain erupt through her and saw hazed figures approached her then all she saw was black.

Sylar had arrived at Flints house as placed Claire on a chair and retied her to the chair as she began to regain consciousness, Sylar heard a ringing and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open with a smile and Claire heard as he said "hay Flint, I got Claire am at your place. How's my girl and the baby doing?" Sylar's smile quickly fell as he said "WHAT? What do you mean? She can't be gone! How did they find her?" Claire looked at Sylar as he sat on the sofer and his eyes became glazed over with tears as he said "well we'll find her, you three get over here and then we'll work out a plan. We will get her back!"

As he hung up the phone he began to cry and Claire spoke up "building 26" Sylar, remembering that she was there looked up uncaring that she could see his tears and said "what?" Claire's heart wept for him and she didn't know why as she said "the government have been taking people with abilities and putting them in building 26" Sylar stood and said "your sure" Claire nodded silently as Sylar knelt before her and said with tears and a sad smile "thank you. I promise when this is all over you'll never see me again" Claire gave a small scoff and said "we're immortal. We'll bump into each other eventually" Sylar shuck his head and replied "when Jackie gets well again she can take your power away and place it in herself. You'll be normal, you'll be free"

Claire's face shone with hope and shock as she asked "normal?" Sylar nodded and said "yeah, completely normal" Claire looked at this man that had haunted her dreams but he was different to the nightmare man she had met before, the darkness was still there but something else was to something that made her trust him.

When Flint, Luke and the baby arrived, Sylar told Flint to mind Claire and the infant as he and Luke went to retrieve Jackie.

Jackie woke, immobilised but confronted by a bald figure sanding over her who asked "now, what dose Sylar see in you, why would he risk himself for a girl?" Jackie looked at this man and said groggily "he will ..come…. for.. Me" the man smiled down at her and said "oh am counting on it" then just as she was about to pass out again she looked at the door way and saw a man she knew, a man with horn rimmed glasses. 


	5. Saving the Girl

Sylar and Luke stood outside the building that supposedly held Jackie, along with others captive, when Sylar noticed something or someone and started walking straight for them, Luke following questionly. Sylar stopped in front of two men, one a emo fringed, pretty boy and the other a well build fat guy, and said "well I didn't expect to see you two here" the two men backed away sharply and Sylar continued "don't worry am not here to kill anyone. I and my friend Luke are here because these sons of bitches took someone we care about" the emo boy scoffed and said "you? Care about someone?" the fat one silenced him and said "I just read his mind Peter, they have someone from before he was Sylar, a girl, she's sick, dying. He's here for the same reasons we are" he turned to Sylar and said "I think we can help each other" Sylar smiled and said "good, Luke this is Peter Pitrelli and Matt Parkman, and I've tried to kill them a few times." Luke just nodded and said "oh, ok. Who are you here for?" Matt answered "my girlfriend Daphne. They shot her; let me think she was dead." Luke simply replied "man, that's cold" then the four of them entered Building 26, Matt and Peter controlling the minds of the grads.

Matt said "which way?" they looked at each other as Sylar said "this way" Peter questioned "how do you now?" as they walked he answered "Jackie, I can hear her heart beat her, she's close" with that they reached a large metallic door. Sylar removed the door from its very hinges and looked inside to see tables filled with people, then saw what he was there for and said "Jackie" and ran to her removing the drugs from her nose and picked her up, telekinetically removing the tubes from everyone else. As he ran to Luke he saw Mohinder, Peter, Matt holding a blond he assumed was Daphne and another blond he recognised and said "lets get the hell out of here" but stopped as he heard a groggy, weak Jackie say "trap" then suddenly they where surrounded by agents when Matt and Peter said "quick everyone take mine and matts arms" as we did it seemed that the grades could no longer see them and they walked away slowly but just before getting to the entrance Sylar was flooded with pain, everyone turned to see Danko standing over him who said "well look what the cat dragged in. thanks for your help sweetheart but your no longer needed" then pointed a gun at Jackie's head but suddenly fell to the ground with Noah Bennet behind him gun in hand, as the group saw him Jackie remembered something.

_*Flash Back*_

_A six year old Jackie stood alone with tears looking down into her sister's grave when a large hand placed itself on her shoulder. Jackie jumped at the contact and turned to see a man with horn-rimmed glasses, she asked "you're the man from the hospital. The one that said you'd help me. Who are you?" the man knelt beside the crying child and said "am the man that was sent to come get you, but under the circumstances I think it'd be best if you were safely away from the company. Here, this is a bank card with £5,000 in the bank. You cant use it until your sixteen but after that you can do anything you want" the girl took the card and asked "why are you doing all this for me?" letting a stray tear fall he said "because one day you'll grow up and meet my little girl and I want you both to know that if I could I would have saved you all, goodbye Jackie, be safe" and with that the man left never to be seen again by the child….._until now

_*Flash back end*_

Noah ran to Jackie who said "I know you. You're the man form Ellie's funeral, who gave me the money to get to New York and you just saved my life" he nodded as Sylar helped her up and said "I knew your mother, because of her I have a daughter, I was just taking care of her sisters" Jackie smiled up at him and said "your Noah Bennet. Me and Gabriel we have a son, and I'd like to call him Noah in honour of the man who saved me from my old life. Is that ok with you?" she asked Sylar who said "yeah that's fine with me" Jackie then fell into Sylar's arms, Luke said running to her side "the cancer, it so far along, shes to weak, fading fast" Sylar picked Jackie up and ran her to the car and said "everyone in!" everybody climed into the car but Bennet who yelled back "you go! I got something I have to take care of" sylar nodded placeing Jackie in the back seat of Peter's arms, Matt beside him holding Daphne, Luke and Sylar in from and quickly sped to Flints.

They could only pray that it wasn't too late. 


End file.
